Dead and Deaf Prisons
by PlutoisHere
Summary: a one-shot inspired by a post i saw on tumblr about the similarities between Klaus and Vanya. What if Klaus visited Vanya when she was in her cell?


**(A/N: first of all, spoilers, obviously, for the show, up to episode 9. i dont own Umbrella Academy. i saw a post on tumblr about the similarities between klaus and vanya being locked up and decided i just needed to write this fanfiction because there just arent enough umbrella academy fanfictions out there. (although thats not surprising seeing as the show only came out the 15th and not many people read comics these days) anywho, this is set at the very end of episode 9 but before Vanya brings the building down. i mostly wrote this either during class or at 2 am. i also didnt proof read it. i hope you enjoy)**

Klaus was hit with so many memories seeing Vanya locked in a soundproof room. His own time spent in the mausoleum coming back to him, his mind drawing far too many uncomfortable similarities in their situations. Both of them locked up because of their powers, because they couldn't control them, both unable to be let out until they conquered their power, neither of them having any contact with the outside world.

He couldn't just stand by and watch the same thing that happened to him happen to his sister, Klaus decided, screaming ghosts flashing before his eyes, caused by his newly-sober state.

He knew he wouldn't be a match for Luther, there was a reason he was Number One, after all, and decided to visit Vanya in her prison and later on, and, if it seemed she wasn't coping well, (and, who are we kidding, obviously she wouldn't be) recruit Diego and Allison to help him get Vanya out, as he was sure they would help, since they both seemed just as against her being locked up as he was. Klaus wondered idly if any of them would care that much about him if they knew about his time in the mausoleum, but quickly pushed the thought away, all too aware that he didn't want to know the answer.

Sneaking past Luther was relatively easy, as he was too busy with Allison to bother guarding the entrance to Vanya's prison, and Klaus knew none of them would notice him missing in the middle of the night, considering they didn't for an entire day while he was being tortured.

Him and Ben snuck down-although it couldn't really be considered sneaking for one of them since they were invisible to all but one, so he just casually walked-and when they got to Vanya's prison, Klaus almost expected to not be able to turn the handle, with how rusted it was. Vanya immediately woke from her sleeping position in the corner because of how loud it was, but Klaus was sure nobody upstairs would be able to hear it.

Vanya rushed to the door and got to it just as Klaus got the door open enough to fit in with how skinny he was. He almost wanted to keep going so Ben would fit, before realizing that Ben wouldn't need an open door to get in.

The moment Klaus stepped in, he turned around and closed the door all but a centimeter away from being closed completely. He turned around and saw Vanya looking at him questioningly.

"Wh-"

"It's in case Luther comes down to check on you, so he won't notice me in here," Klaus said, guessing what she was going to ask him. "I was going to ask why you were in here, but thanks," Vanya responded.

Klaus thought the answer should've been obvious, but then realized that he wouldn't expect any of his siblings to come for him, so he answered. (even though he thought he had a better reason, especially seeing as he was right, she wasn't) He heard Ben mutter something about not leaving another sibling locked up alone again, but elected to ignore it.

"Well, I came to check on my favourite, newly-discorved to be the most extraordinary sister, of couse!" he said with his usual flare.

"Thanks, Klaus. No offense, but you were the last person I expected to come see me," she replied greatfully. "Oh, none taken, I understand. Not the rebellious one, not the pretty, emotional one, though, let's be honest, I am the most beautiful of all of us," Vanya and Ben both rolled their eyes here, "I can see how you wouldn't expect me to do such a thing. But, alas, I sensed myself the only one motivated enough to commit the crime. And, let's be real, if Luther caught Diego who knows what they would do to eachother, and Luther's not gonna let Allison out of his sight. At least I can pretend to be drunk if he finds me."

Vanya was slightly confused at this point, she asked "Aren't you drunk? I haven't seen you sober in years. And what do you mean, you're the only one motivated enough?"

Klaus ignored the more emotional question first and answered the other. "First of all, sis, you haven't seen me, period, in years, save Dad's death, B.) I'll have you know, I've been sober for very nearly two and a half days, now, and thirdly, I just think I have the most experience in these kinds of situations."

His intention was to have her focus on the first two answers so she wouldn't pay attention to the third, but luck clearly wasn't on his side today, seeing as she asked: "What do you mean, you have the most experience in these situations?"

Klaus decided that since he witnessed her little breakdown earlier she deserved to know what happened during his time being imprisoned for his powers.

"Well, you know old Hargreeves, just loved to lock kids up to try and get them to control their powers," was how he decided to phrase it, thinking it was best he didn't make a big deal out of it. He was attempting to get her to drop the subject, but, once again, she pursued exactly what he didn't want her to.

"What do you mean? Did he lock you up, too? Were any of the others locked up?" she questioned, with a look of worry on her face. That was very much not his intention.

"No, no, no no no no. Well, yes, he locked me up in the mausoleum every once in a while because I was scared of dead people, so naturally he thought the best way for me to conquer my fear was to have me locked outside with a bunch of dead people, but none of the others were ever locked up," he responded, though what he said was partly a lie, since Ben was locked up every once in a while when he couldn't keep the tentacles in, but he thought that was Ben's story to tell, not his. Judging by the greatful look his dead brother shot him, Ben agreed.

Vanya was looking at him in horror, though, so he decided to drop the subject.

"So, how're you coping?" he probably could've phrased that slightly better, but that was really the only way he could think to say it. Although Ben's look told him he thought of better phrasing.

"I'm okay. Can you tell Allison I'm really sorry about what I did to her? I swear, I didn't mean to, I just lost control," Vanya responded. She looked quite emotional at the mention of it, so Klaus decided reassurance was needed.

"Trust me, sis, Allison doesn't blame you for what happened. But," he stopped Vanya, who looked ready to interrupt, "I'll tell her that you're sorry and you lost control. Even though I'm sure she already knows." Klaus added 'tell Allison that Vanya lost control' to his mental to-do list, right under 'get Vanya out' and directly above 'try to conjure Dave.'

They sat together in silence for a bit, just appreciating how much better it was to be imprisoned when you aren't alone, and Klaus decided it was time for the messier part of his plan.

He stood up, while making sure he wasn't able to be seen through the tiny window, and said to Vanya, "Listen, I'm gonna get you out of here. I don't know how long it'll take, but trust me, I am not going to leave you here. Got it?"

"You don't have to do that, really, it's probably safer for everyone if I stat locked up," was her response, and Klaus replied with "No one is safer locked up."

He left right after that, shutting the door all the way, and made his way to Diego's room.

XoOoX

Klaus creaked his favourite living brother's door open, and was surprised to actually see that Diego was sleeping, for he expected him to be sharpening knives or whatever it is he does in his spare time. After all, vigilantes never sleep.

As much as Klaus wanted to wake his brother up by pouring cold water on his head or putting his hand in a glass of warm water, he decided that he would need Diego alert, quiet, and not angry with him for once, and went for the old tip-toe and shake awake.

Diego woke up fairly quicker than Klaus expected, and certainly faster than he himself would've woken up at 3 in the morning if he had already gone to sleep.

"Ugh. Klaus? What do you want?" were his first mumbled words. "I need you to help me break Vanya out of her cell," ws how he responded, and clearly that wasn't the response Diego was expecting, judging by his raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, I think you should just go sleep off whatever you're on and we can forget about this in the morning, ok?" Klaus was quite annoyed at this point that despite the fact that he had been sober for nearly two and a half day, still nobody took him seriously.

"I already told Vanya, I'm completely sober, and we need to break her out. I know you hate the thought of her locked up in there as much as I do. Come on, Diego, help a brother out," he pleaded with his brother.

Diego looked at him calculatingly for a moment before apparently deciding that even if Klaus was drunk, he still agreed with him. "Alright, lets go get Allison, she'll want to help us break Vanya out."

Klaus, happy that he had gotten his brother to help him, obliged immediately. "Yeah, I just figured I should wake you up first, you know, since you'd want so few people to know that Diego Hargreeves, the great vigilante, actually sleeps."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, lets just go wake up Allison," he grunted, apparently not quite awake enough to come up with a witty comeback.

Allison didn't wake up nearly as quickly as Diego, needing multiple vigorous shakes to be made aware of her surroundings.

"Hey, sis," was the first thing Diego said to her, quickly followed by, "You ready to come break our sister out of prison?"

Addmitedly less tactful than Klaus would've liked, but he didn't really expect anything different, and, lets be honest, he couldn't do much better, himself.

He let Diego talk to Allison, and the four of them went to Vanya's cell together.

Ben immediately walked through the door, and Diego opened it with the same loud screeching from earlier. Allison went in first, followed by Klaus, and then Diego.

Vanya immediately started apologising to Allison for what she did, but Allison just whipped out her notepad and wrote 'It's ok. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have pushed you.'

Diego, ever the sensitive one, rushed the two girls along, telling them to hurry it up. Diego told Vanya the plan to get her upstairs, then reason with Luther in the morning, and if he couldn't be reasoned with, they wouldn't let him put her back in there.

As the five of them filed out and Klaus held the door open, Vanya quietly said to him, "Thanks for getting me out, Klaus. Remind me that I owe you one, later."

Klaus was certain he would do that later, but only for the stupid, Klaus-y things that he knew he would get himself into.


End file.
